


Like an open book

by HoshiNoNe



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, sorrynotsorry for the fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: Psychopath diary drabbles and stuff~
Relationships: Jang Chilsung/Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, Sim Bokyung/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Like an open book

The first time they meet after things turned normal, Chilsung doesn’t throw himself at his boss like usual.

“Oh my god, this is so crazy!” he chuckles eventually, stepping forward to gently cup Dongshik’s face.

Some seconds pass before Dongshik utters a small “what?”, beautiful dark eyes shying away from the intense gaze, but Chilsung’s hold is firm, and - _finally_ \- his mindset too.

“Wait, there’s something on your face.”

He quickly presses a kiss to his boss’s lips and draws back, mumbling “it was me” before laughing loudly, Dongshik’s flustered face too cute to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I loved Psychopath diary to bits and I had too much fun with the OTP prompt generator (>w<)♡  
> I hope you like this! Have a nice day~


End file.
